Roach's Tale
by spongygengster
Summary: This is the story of Roach. How he joined the British Army, then the SAS 25th Redigemnt and what happened afterwards and how he go into the Task Force 141! Events Lead up to Mission Cliffhanger.    Read and Review Please!
1. Failure

AFGHANISTAN

15:26:18

Private Sanderson

"PRIVATE SANDERSON! GET YOUR ASS MOVING UP THE OBSTICAL COURSE!" A voice bellowed. Private Sanderson opened his eyes wearily. He had fallen asleep halfway during the obstacle course. He had to get moving or else he would be left behind. Slowly and carefully he stood up. He looked around, searching for his M4A1 Carbine. He finally found it. As he picked it up he heard the same voice that had shouted at him before shout again. "PRIVATE SANDERSON! ARE YOU DEAF! CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME! GET MOVING! HOP TO IT!" Sanderson groaned as he took off after his comrades.

It took him a while to reach them, but when he finally did they all glared him as if he was vermin. Suddenly someone shouted at Private Sanderson, "Well about ruddy damn time. You do know that we need the whole squad to finish this course, with the exception of Privates Johnson and Simpson. That means we needed 8 people to finish the course." Private Sanderson looked around and saw Private Jackson had been shouting at him. This was unusual, because Jackson was usually always sticking up for Sanderson.

"So... so what happened?" Sanderson asked.

"What happened? What happened," Private Layton had now stepped up and started speaking, "What happened, you fuc..."

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE LAYTON!" Private Adams screamed at him.

Adams was always the boss. No matter what, but nobody really cared. After all he was always fair, brave and moral boosting.  
>"Sure Adams, anyway where was I? Oh yes," Layton started shouting again, "WHAT HAPPENED, YOU LITTLE MIDGET! IS THAT NOW WE HAVE FAILED! THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"<p>

Private Sanderson wanted to curl up in a ball and start crying. He had failed the team! He had! It was usually Layton who failed the group or Johnson or even Simpson. This time he had and it was their final course. If they had succeeded they would have finally become accepted in the British Army.

A few hours, Private Sanderson was aiming down his sights with his M4A1 Carbine at the wooden target. He steadied his hands, and then pulled back the trigger. The bullet shot towards the target and sailed into and out of the target's head. A straight head shot. He grinned and poked his tongue Private Adams. Private Adams got up from his seat, walked over to the shooting booth, took aim with his UMP45 then fired three shots. One to the target's head, one to the chest and one to the target's genitals, all three bullets hit with resounding noise of chinks. This time Private Adams smiled at Private Sanderson. Sanderson frowned; he got up and walked away from the shooting range. Back to where he and Private Simpson shared a tent.

When he got back to the tent, Simpson was already asleep. Sanderson sighed as he lay down his M4A1 Carbine and readied himself for bed, until he suddenly heard the first boom...

**AN:** DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN


	2. Attack

AN: Hello! Wow I updated this really quickly! I don't own any character from Roach's tale. (Okay maybe a few but mostly I don't)

Sanderson shot up. The boom sounded like an explosion. He picked up his M4A1 Carbine and raced out side. He looked around, until he saw what had caused the commotion. A huge rocket had been fired at one side of the camp, and the whole thing was alight!

"HOLY SHIT! GET UP! GET UP! THE CAMP IS..." he stopped speaking as he saw a United States Army M1A2 Abrams crash out of the bushes. He gulped, and then started shouting again, "WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY AMERICANS! SOUND THE ALARM! (AN: LOL) GET UP!" As he was speaking, men rushed out of their tents and grabbed ammunition from other people.

Private Adams rushed up towards Private Sanderson and said "Sanderson, go alert the CO (Commanding Officer) and the other people on camp to get their asses here. We'll probably only hold ground for a couple of minutes without reinforcements! Now GO!"

Sanderson didn't need telling twice. He turned, and sprinted towards the CO's office. As he ran, he could hear shout, screams and gun fire from all around him. That's strange, he thought as he ran.

He decided to go to the other camps and alert them of the situation that they were in. As he neared Dog Camp (The nickname for a camp group) he could hear gun fire clearer and louder. He started sprinting towards the camp.

When he finally got out of the bushes, he stopped, dumbfounded. Dog Company was under attack too, but from what it seemed, it was by the Russians. (He could tell from the Tanks and Units attacking) Private Sanderson raced up to the closest solider.

"HEY!" Sanderson waved to get the other soldier's attention. The solider stopped firing and turned to look at Sanderson.

"WHAT? ARE YOU FROM BAKER COMPANY?" The solider asked

"NO! I'M FROM TORTOISE COMPANY! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK FROM AMERICANS! CAN YOU HELP US?" Sanderson yelled trying to keep his voice audible above the gun fire.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? WE'RE UNDER ATTACK TOO! THE WHOLE BATTALION IS UNDER ATTACK!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Sanderson asked.

"WE'VE GOT A RADIO!" The solider yelled

"DO YOU HAVE A RADIO LIKED TO THE CO'S OFFICE?" Sanderson asked.

"NO, WE'VE BEEN LOOKING THOUGH! YOU MIGHT WANNA TRY BEAR COMPANY FOR A RADIO TO THE CO'S" The solider yelled.

"THANKS MATE!" Sanderson yelled.

The solider shrugged then turned back to the fight. Sanderson turned and raced towards Bear Company, until he realised he was going the wrong way. "Oh shit!" He muttered as he realised he had to run through the battlefield to get to Bear Company. He gritted his teeth. He turned and started running.

He ran and ran and ran through the battlefield, but it seemed to go on forever. Plink, Plank, Donk, Splat! Bullets whirled past Private Sanderson as he ran. Sanderson turned towards the Russian and squinted closely at the soldiers. He suddenly recoiled in shock as he realised that the Russian and Americans weren't attacking them. It was terrorists that had just stolen things! "Shit!" He yelled. Even though he knew he should have gone back to Dog Company he continued running, until suddenly he felt something fast travel through his left leg and stop inside of it. He collapsed in pain. It was a bullet...

**AN: **LOL! I always end stories with an evil ending! DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! REVIEWS ARE PRICELESS!


	3. Wounded

Chapter 3: Wounded

(AN: This chapter kind of relates to the gulag chapter)

Private Sanderson writhed in pain as he dropped his M4A1 Carbine. "ARH! GOD! SHIT! MAN!" Sanderson moaned as he lay injured in the middle of the battlefield. He tried to commando crawl back to Dog Company. He was making good progress until he felt another sharp pain in his shoulder. He suddenly realised that he had been shot in the shoulder. FUCK! OH GOD! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE! He was suddenly stopped shouting as he felt a silencer being pressed on his head

"Take another shuffle and I'll blow your freaken brains out." A high voice rang in Sanderson's ears.

Sanderson rolled around and came face to face with a man, with a little stubble beard and black hair. Sanderson groaned and closed his eyes in pain as the man smashed him with his gun.  
>"I was gonna shoot you, but I changed my mind." The man whispered. He smiled as Sanderson weakly open his eyes. "Get up!" The man roared.<p>

"Fuck you. I can't get up. I've been shot in the leg and shoulder. Help me up you idiot." Sanderson said. The man's face angered as Sanderson spoke. He grunted, and then raised his M9 Semi- Automatic Pistol and swung down hard on Private Sanderson's head. Sanderson blacked out.

He finally woke up in a cell. (AN: How original) It was cold, damp and dirty. Your typical POW camp, but prisoners in POW camps usually had rights. In terrorist eyes, no matter how important you to the world or how important you are to the terrorist group. If you are captured as a POW, you're a gonna. Sanderson remembered the lecture from Sgt. Welsh about POWs and POW camps. He shuddered as he remembered the lecture about torture, and the slow death they put you in if you don't co-operate. He lay and wondered what types of torture he would be submitted to. Sawing of limb? It was too painful to think about. His face stung from where the man had hit him. A fifth rate example of what they do to you. Sanderson looked around. (AN: Finally!) He realised that he was lying on a hard, chained up to the wall, bed. There was a tap, a toilet and a cell door. There were also scraps of paper and food, from previous prisoners. Well that was handy! Sanderson thought. I wonder what happened to the other prisoners that lived in this cell. Somehow Sanderson felt that they didn't have such a luxurious stay and they had a stick end. He tried to get up off the bed and walk. He only managed the first part. He got off the bed and collapsed. His legs were unable to support the weight of himself. "Shit!" he muttered as he remembered that he had been shot in the leg. "HELP!" Sanderson roared. He tried to wave his arms around, then realised that he'd been shot in his left arm. He heard movement and a roar of laughter from outside his cell, and he realised that there must be a viewing section of the door. He yelled help, again and again, but his only reply was laughter. Eventually Sanderson blacked out from the pain of his leg and arm.

He awoke again and found himself in a room, filled with endless amounts of knives, cleavers, saws, all kinds of different torture materials. Sanderson looked down upon himself and realised that, thankfully. He hadn't been submitted to any extreme tortures. He found a few bruises, but nothing else. Judging from the bruises, he'd just been beaten up. "I got beaten up, for shouting. That's bullshit." He muttered, but he had a funny feeling that he would just have to get used to it. He hung there, deep in thought. What was going to happen to him? What had happened to the rest of the squad? Did they get enough reinforcements in time, or had they been over run? He was still thinking to himself when three men entered the torture chamber. Their expressions were not welcome. Not welcome at all.

(AN: DUN DUN DUN! ANOTHER SINISTER ENDING! REVIEWS ARE PRICELESS!)


	4. Torture

Chapter 4: Torture

Sanderson looked up and saw the men, with their evil, cold and sinister expressions. One of the men walked to the knives. The man picked up a knife and examined it closely. Sanderson slowly recognised the man as the one who had hit him with the gun. "Do me a favour and go fuck yourself and burn in hell." Sanderson whispered, but not too softly. He said it to let the whole room hear what he'd said. The man waved the knife threateningly as if to say, don't get any ideas and to shut up.

"Say, Richie," another man spoke up. He had light pale coloured skin, and dark brown hair. It took Sanderson a few second to realise that this man was Corporal Jackson Smith, the man who had decided he'd had enough of the army and made a pact with a group of terrorists, on one condition: that he would blow up a top security ammunition base of the army. Smith eventually succeeded. A huge thirty eight deaths in one giant explosion and Smith got away. It had been marked as a major terrorist attack, and eventually the F.B.I had decreed that anyone who gave information or killed Smith would be given a sum of six million dollars. Smith continued speaking, "What are we gonna do with this piece of shit? Can we stuff explosives in him like the last guy?"

"No. Though we may as well let him enjoy his stay here though. Sound like a good idea Smith?" Richie asked. Smith nodded

"What do you think _Khaled?" Smith asked the third man who had been standing in the shadows of the room._

_"Well, we might as well." Khaled muttered quietly. "Just don't kill him and oh don't forget what we discussed earlier."_

_"I won't, I won't." Smith muttered darkly, but he smiled in triumph. With the reassure, Khaled and Richie walked out of the Torture Chamber. Smith smiled darkly. He picked up the knife that Richie had been examining a few seconds before. He looked at Sanderson and giggled madly. "This might hurt, it's a shame that I can't kill you, but I can do anything else to you." Smith cackled as he finished his sentence. Sanderson looked into Smith's eyes and fortunately it didn't have a mentally crazy look. Unfortunately, it was past mentally crazy. It was insane. Smith cackled again, and then lunged at Sanderson with the knife. As Richie walked back to his office and opened his office door, he would hear sound of insane laughter and the screams of someone pleading something to end._

_**(AN: HI, OKAY MAYBE THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTER THAN THE OTHER CHAPTERS, BUT DON'T WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ACTION THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ONE OF YOUR FAVOURITES! IF YOU ARE WONDER HOW THE TERRORISTS STOLE... OKAY LETS BREAK THE ICE, CAPTURED THE AMERICAN AND RUSSIAN EQUIPMENT IT WALL BE REVELED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER) REVIEWS ARE PRICELESS!**_

_**THE SPONGIFIED GENGESTER!**_


	5. Secrets

_Chapter 5: Secrets _

**DISCLAIMER: SURE MAYBE I HAVEN'T DONE THIS MUCH, BUT I DON'T OWN MOST CHARCTERS! INFINITY WARD DOES!**

_Sanderson awoke in his bed. It had been days, maybe even months since he'd first seen the cell, and experienced the horrible torture from Smith. Sanderson shuddered as he thought of the upcoming day. Since day one, there had been no mercy. No rules and the same routine every day. Sanderson remembered it pretty clear by now. Wake up, torture with Smith for 3 hours, cell time for 2 hours, and then the rest of the day was devoted to torture, until bed time which was late at night. Perhaps, maybe even early morning. Sanderson groaned as he tried to move his arm. The bullet wounds had been treated, poorly if that, but they'd been given enough care for him to survive. For how long Sanderson wondered, for how long will they torture me? And when they've had enough will they kill me off like _Sgt. Welsh's stories. Whatever it came to, Sanderson knew it wouldn't be pleasant. Just the other day a few other prisoners had been brutally finished off by Smith. Sanderson closed his eyes again as he felt his knife wounds from his first round in the torture chamber, and remembered the excruciating pain, the screams and pleads flooding from his mouth, Smith's hysterical laughter, blood pouring everywhere. Sanderson shuddered. Sure maybe he was still alive, but only by chance and sheer dumb luck. For some reason Smith seemed to be in a meeting every second day. Yesterday Smith attended a meeting, so today it would be another round in the torture chamber. Just as Sanderson was pondering what Smith would do in torture today, he heard footsteps approach and a sudden halt in front of his cell door, a jingle of keys rattling together, a key being inserted hastily into the cell door, and it creeping slowly open. Sanderson open his eyes open slowly. His vision was so blurred that he thought that he might be blind, but after a few seconds his vision cleared enough to make out the face of the last person Sanderson wanted to see. Richie. "What the fuck do you want?" Sanderson asked Richie. Richie's face darkened.

"Watch your tone with me Sanderson. You may have been rewarded with the longest stay as prisoner, but I can make that all come to a halt." Riche muttered. Sanderson grunted. Riche's face tightened. "Now you listen to me," Richie whispered. "I know what you're thinking about. I know that you are wondering how we got the ammunition and equipment. Well I'll tell ya! Smith. That's the answer. Smith blew up a base. A base full of nothing! He killed the 38 soldiers, not in an explosion, but with a few other terrorists and sniper support. Once he killed the soldiers he and the other men took everything, and to our luck the Russians had decided to store a few beauty tanks and hundreds of ammunition and Russian armour. Smith took everything! Then after filling the whole base with dynamite, he placed the dead soldiers where they usually stood guard. Then got high ground and blew the base to bits and every one ate up that everything had been blown up!" As Richie finished his explanation he grinned remembering the day that Smith had walked into HQ with all the equipment. Sanderson lay on his bed shocked.

"That's... that's how you managed to acquire all the equipment? That's how? That is the most stupid idea anyone could have thought of!" Sanderson bellowed. Richie looked down at Sanderson and grinned foolishly.

"I know," Richie muttered sadly. Sanderson's jaw nearly flew off its hinges. Without noticing, Richie continued. "You've been put in this cell since November 2003. Now it's February 2004. Give up hope! Your comrades have abandoned you or dead! Give us some information, and then you can go free!"

"Where to?" Sanderson asked.

"Anywhere!" Richie gestured around himself to emphasise his point. Sanderson considered the offer for a few seconds until he remembered a lecture about these types of offers. Sanderson remember the memory going somewhat like this...

*_Flashback*_

_Sanderson walked into the room along with Simpson, Layton, Adams and Johnson, it was large and quite roomy. Sanderson took his seat, sitting next to Adams. Layton was goofing off, (As usual) when Cpt. Briggs walked in. "ALL RIGHT YOU MIGITS! GET BACK OUTSIDE AND MARCH BY THE LEFT!" Everybody rushed out, not wanting to displease a captain. They filed in. "GOOD! NOW TAKE YOUR SEATS!" Everybody dropped onto a seat. "Good," Briggs said returning back to his usual voice. "Now, continuing where we left off last time eh? Imagine you're in a situation, where you have been captured and you've been given a very tempting offer. They offer you freedom, safety and shelter. Do you accept?" Cpt. Briggs chuckled. "Yea, accept it go ahead, but just remember it will be one of the last things you do. If they threaten you with family members, don't accept. They will kill you family members anyway and then proceed to kill you. Don't tell them, and they need answers, but if you don't tell them, then they will probably keep you alive, and keep your family members as leverage." Cpt. Briggs paused for effect then said his final words on the subject. "WHATEVER THEY DO YOU, YOUR FAMILY OR ANYONE! NEVER ACCEPT THEIR DEALS! THEY WILL KILL YOU OFF ANYWAY!"_

_*Flashback ends*_

Sanderson opened his eyes and gazed intently at Richie. Sanderson smiled as Richie looked at him, smiling himself thinking he had convinced Sanderson. Sanderson paused for a few seconds and then cleared his throat. "Well, such a convincing case, but unfortunately a load of bull crap from a douche bag!" Richie's smile vanished instantly; he got up and whipped a knife out. "Fine then, say good bye to your balls, I'll enjoy your screams." Richie lunged at Sanderson. Sanderson closed his eyes. Waiting... waiting. He suddenly heard a loud mangled cry and a gagging noise. Sanderson whipped his eyes open. He saw Richie and a chain around Richie's throat! Someone from behind Richie was strangling him. Richie fell to his knees as the man behind him, forced him to the ground with his foot. The chain still around him! After a few seconds, Richie stopped making the gagging noise, dead! Sanderson looked up and saw the main with the chain advance towards him. He heard screams, gun shots and gagging noises all around him. Sanderson shook violently as the man trudged toward him. "Whats... whats going on?" Sanderson asked. The man looked at Sanderson, as if consider what to do with him. Eventually the man's face cleared and he said softly, but audibly, "A prison break, or in other words prisoners will riot and escape. My name is Roger. What's yours?"

**(AN: OKAY MAYBE THIS CHAPTER WASN'T FULL OF VIOLNCE, BUT I PROMISE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY VIOLNET, OR AT THE VERY LEAST VIOLENT. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE BASED ON THE PRISON ESCAPE FROM BLACK OPS.) REVIEWS ARE PRICELESS.**

**THE SPONGYFIED GENGSTER**


End file.
